A New World
by CelestialTwilight
Summary: Starfire has gone, the titans have a new member, a new villain is roaming the streets of Jump City. Its almost as if it is a new world. Pairings are Celeste new member xRobin


Hey!

This is my first time writing a story but I hope you enjoy ^-^

Okay, I changed the Teen Titans a lot!

Starfire has returned to Tamaran to become Grandruler because her _gnorf'ka, _Galfore, was murdered (that might become a prequel if this is a success!)

Robin was heart broken,** BUT**, they have a new team member - Celeste (origin story shall be later, I promise!)

This first chapter is quite action-packed and the titans have a new enemy…

All shall be revealed…

**I DO NOT OWN THE TITANS**

**

* * *

  
**

The team were hanging out in the living room, Cyborg thrashing Beast Boy at wrestling on the GameStation, Raven meditating by the huge window, and Robin and Celeste – the newest Titan – deeply immersed in a conversation.

Celeste was slightly smaller than Robin. She had waist length jet black hair with cyan tips. Her bangs were plaited and held by metal bands, she wore a head band made of the same material but imbedded with a blue diamond cut. She wore another metal band on her left arm. Her clothes consisted of a top made of a metal that was resistant to the elements and scratch proof. It's straps were shaped like feathers that latched onto her arm and it stopped just under her breasts, rather like a bra, just covering more. She wore a skirt that was made of a single piece of soft white cloth. The front was like an elongated loin cloth but the back was a skirt that ended just above the back of her knees, the front was held up by a larger blue diamond. She wore nothing on her feet. She was one of the guardians of the moon.

Just then, the alarm rang out from the monitor, Cyborg put the game on pause and went to investigate. Robin quickly followed.

'What's happening?' Robin asked

'Someone's rampaging downtown'.

'Who is it?'

'It's…hey! It's someone we've never fought before? This guy doesn't know who he's up against!'

'Let's make this quick then,' a smirk appearing on Robin's face.

:::::

As soon as they arrived they heard screams fill the air. Cars were overturned and in flames. A thick smoke filled the air and remnants of buildings were scattered over roads. The Titans landed, although Celeste had been in the team for a few months now, this was the biggest mission by far.

Five figures loomed out of the stifling smoke.

'Titans, I have long awaited for this moment', a mystery voice rasped...

A freakishly tall man around 7 ft lead the figures. He was dressed in purple and gold armour, a mask covering his face with semicircular holes for the eyes and mouth; he was obviously the leader. The other four men were dressed like court jesters and looked like a circus gone wrong. Their bodies were distorted and their arms dragged along the floor, their backs hunched and what looked like jokers masks upon their faces; except they weren't masks. Their faces looked as though they had been melted and then had clown make up put over them to try and cover up the monstrous result.

'Titans Go!' Robin shouted. The team immediately got to work, Raven picking up objects with her telekenetic powers and throwing them at the mystery men and Celeste flying ahead and controlling the water to attack them.

Beast Boy and Cyborg tried to get the other two guys, Cyborg transformed his arm into a sonic cannon.

'Hold still so I can get you!' He yelled as he fired blasts of it at the clowns.

Beast Boy turned into a t-rex and charged at them but they dodged and he ran head first into a wall. They looked around; they couldn't see any signs of those freaks anywhere. Arms shot out from behind them and grabbed them. Cyborg was shocked that he never saw them and didn't recover fast enough to escape the clown's steel grip. Beast Boy was also captured.

Celeste and Raven noticed that the boys were in trouble and flew down to help they gave it all they had but nothing seemed to affect these villains. They flew close to the ground in an attempt to get a better aim but they were both surprised when the other two clowns appeared out of the ground and grabbed them. The whole team was now captured apart from Robin.

Robin took out his Bo stick and attempted to hit the leader. Robin got more and more frustrated; he didn't know how the guy was dodging so fast. It seemed as if he was just disappearing into the shadows.

'Who are you?' Robin yelled at the leader.

'Why Robin, I'm offended that you don't know…I would have thought you'd figure it out by know due to all the clues I left you'. The guy replied calmly as he dodged another attack from Robin.

Robin quickly tried to remember all the criminals that the Titans had gone up against in the last few months. He couldn't remember anything out of the ordinary, well, as ordinary as you can get with a group of criminal fighting gang of teens.

As Robin was temporarily distracted the man took his chance and gave Robin a punch that would have surely, if Robin was an ordinary teenager, fatally injured him. Robin staggered back, shocked by the impact. 'As you don't seem to know I shall have to tell you, I am Midol.'

'Midol?' Robin thought, he had never heard that name before, the clowns had now gathered round in a circle and made a ring that Midol and Robin were to face down in. Robin could see his team mates struggling in the corner of his eye. Midol appeared from behind him and he realised that he was right. Midol had the power to teleport himself under the ground just as Raven could. His jaw throbbed from the punch and Robin knew that if he received a few more of them he would be down.

Robin's distraction once again caused a gap in which Midol could attack. Midol grabbed onto him and threw him into the air. Robin quickly altered his position so that when he came down he would be able to kick Midol. Midol had wanted that to happen though and as Robin's foot neared he grabbed onto it and flung him into the ground. Robin was dazed now, his suit was tattered and he was bleeding heavily. His Bo had been snapped in the impact. Robin whipped out his batarangs and threw them at Midol.

Midol just swiped them away and they fell harmlessly to the ground.

The other titans continued to struggle in the clutch of the clowns but their attempts to escape were futile. Raven could not teleport and her magic was not harming them. Beast Boy changed into an assortment of different creatures but none of them even phased the clown who was holding him. Celeste released high pressure jets of water but even that did nothing, Cyborg's cannon did not work and neither did brute force or his lasers. They were helpless.

Robin was now in terrible condition, he had repeatedly been drop kicked, punched and slammed into. He was bleeding very heavily and had quite a few broken bones.

'Come now Robin, I thought you would be more of a match', Midol mocked as he threw Robin into a lamp post. Robin hissed in pain but got up anyway and ran towards Midol. Midol flipped him onto the ground and held his arm at an unnatural angle.

'Do you give up?' he asked calmly.

'Never.' Robin replied curtly.

Midol sighed. 'I did not want to have to kill you Robin but you have left me no choice'.

Robin cried out in anger and pain, his head was being twisted in an unusual position as was his arm.

Celeste lifted her head, she saw Robin about to be killed and it was as if time had stopped. She felt a relentless fury building up inside her, she got hotter, and hotter. She could hear nothing but the screams of Robin and the other titans. And then she released her rage.

* * *

I hoped you like this first edition, cliff hangers are bad I know but please tell me what you think! All reviews are welcome and I don't even mind getting flamed, I just want to know how I can improve

This is rated M because there will be some adult material in upcoming chapters, it is not because of violence.

If you liked it please say and maybe I will update a bit sooner

From CT.


End file.
